Lindsay's Last Kiss
by Christine Writer
Summary: "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift set from Lindsay to Dean.  Post divorce reflection.  ONESHOT SONGFIC.  I own nothing!


_I still remember the look on your face  
>Lit through the darkness at 1:58<br>The words that you whispered for just us to know  
>You told me you loved me so why did you go away<em>

Lindsay couldn't understand why her marriage to Dean had gone so wrong. In the beginning, they'd stay up until the wee hours, kissing, resting together in bed, whispering sweet words between themselves.__

_I do recall now the smell of the rain  
>Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane<br>That July 9th the beat of your heart  
>It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms<em>

The only time they had been apart shortly after the wedding was when Lindsay had gone to see family for the 4th of July. She'd had to stay long because her grandfather hadn't been well, and Dean had stayed home to work. When they finally met up, he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her long and hard.__

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
>All that I know is I don't know<br>How to be something you miss_

She didn't know how to be Rory. Rory was who he wanted. She didn't know how to make him miss her.__

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips_

Lindsay knew things were bad, but for a long while, the thought of actual divorce didn't cross her mind.__

_I do remember the swing of your step  
>The life of the party, you're showing off again<br>And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in  
>I'm not much for dancing but for you did<em>

At parties with their friends from high school, Dean would goof off with his buddies, and show off how strong he was by picking Lindsay up. She would beg to be let down, and he would set her on her feet. Then she would dance with him, and the world around them was flawless.__

_Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father  
>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets<br>How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something  
>There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions<em>

Dean had been so nice to her father. She knew that her dad could be intimidating, but Dean had taken it in stride. He'd come up behind Lindsay when they were first dating and kiss her right when she was about to tell him something. She missed that, as much as it hurt to remember.__

_And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
>All that I know is I don't know<br>How to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep  
>And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe<em>

Lindsay dreamed of Dean. She saw pictures of him on Myspace, and eventually on Facebook. He looked happy, like his marriage to her had been an unpleasant memory.

_And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
>Hope it's nice where you are<br>_

Keeping up with friends from high school just so she could hear about what Dean was up to was pathetic. Lindsay knew that. And yet, she couldn't help herself. She would ask her friends who still talked to Dean about him.

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day  
>And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed<br>We can plan for a change in weather and time  
>I never planned on you changing your mind<br>_

She hoped for his sake, because she loved him, that wherever he had ended up, he had a good life. She also secretly hoped that something would make him wish that he was still married to her. She had never thought that less than a year after her wedding, she would be a divorcee.

_So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes  
>All that I know is I don't know<br>How to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd ever last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips  
>Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips<br>Forever the name on my lips, just like our last..._


End file.
